


Four Beds

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Squaring the Circle [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, HoX, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Jean is clever, Logan is not, Scott knows when to keep his mouth shut and Kurt would just like a quiet night, please?Emma’s opinions are currently not known, but I’m sure she’ll have something to say on the matter.





	Four Beds

Bed one. 

In the small hours of the morning, when he’s relaxed and defenses are down, she ambushes him.  
“So you’ve told him?”  
He groans. “We talked. He’s fine, we’re cool.”  
“When did you last see him?”  
He props himself up on an elbow and looks her in the eye, aware he’s not going to get away with bullshit answers.  
“At the celebration. Jeannie, he’s fine. He’s a grown adult, he’s perfectly capable of looking after himself. Why d’ya all fuss over him so? Leave the man be.”  
Her eyes narrow. “Who always scans a room to check where he is? Who’s the one beside him in a fight? Who’s the one who raises a stink if he gets hurt?”  
“That’s part of my job, Red and you know it. Right from the start, I’ve always been his safe spot in a fight and I’m the one who gets him home. That’s how me and Scotty planned it. I don’t wanna fight with you over this. Just trust me, he’s okay.”

Later.  
“You can’t say it, can you? Even to yourself.”  
“What?” He’s genuinely puzzled.  
“That you love him.”  
He groans and covers his eyes. “Oh for...”  
“Logan, you can’t hide it from me, I can feel it, when you look at him, what you think when he smiles, when he laughs. It’s beautiful, he makes you so tender. Is it because he’s a guy?”  
“So not havin’ this conversation, not now, not ever, Jeannie.” 

Later still.  
He curls a strand of her hair around his fingers. “You are all I want.”  
He breathes into her neck, his mouth warm and wet and his hands move on her. But she’s frozen and he wonders what he’s done wrong now. Everything feels so right.  
“No.” Her voice is tight.  
“Huh? What?”  
“I’m not yours. Not Scott’s. Certainly not Emma’s. I don’t belong to anyone.”  
“I didn’t mean it like...”  
“Yes, yes you did. You don’t own me, I’m not a prize to be won. This could be really good but you’ve got to understand, right now, right from the start, this a mutual arrangement, and it’s an arrangement between equals.”  
“Darlin’...”  
“I’m not going to be here ever time you want me. We’re not going to run away together and live happily-ever-after in a cabin in the woods.” She touches his cheek to ease the sting from her words. “Love is not enough on its own, there has to be trust and compromise and understanding. It’s also why you need to talk to Kurt, there’s no need to cut him adrift.”  
He sits up, she feels the flash of real anger.  
“For fucks sake Jeannie. I thought we’d just been through that.”  
“He’s important...”  
“You’re more...”  
“Don’t you dare say it, Logan, don’t you dare or I’ll throw you out that door.” She’s angry now too. She smashes her lips against his and grabs his head in her hands. “God, I love you but you are such a damn idiot. Get two things through your thick head; I am not your property and Kurt is no less important than me. They are not negotiable.”

Bed two.

She slides in beside Scott, spoons up behind him and wraps her arms around his chest.  
“Mh?” He’s mostly asleep. “I wasn’t expecting you back tonight. Worn him out already?”  
She smiles into the warmth of his shoulder blade. “Sent him home with a flea in his ear.”  
“Home?”  
“He’s so possessive, I won’t be his trophy and he needs to get that through his thick skull right from the start. Besides, I’ll not let anyone hurt Kurt, not even us.”  
“I thought they were the original open relationship around here?” Logan’s managed to be married while carrying on with Kurt, Scott hadn’t expected their new arrangements to change that.  
“They are, so I put my foot down. I’ve told him we’re to talk it through, properly, we’re meeting for breakfast, the three of us.”  
“Oh, that’ll be interesting, can I watch?”  
“Hush you, no you can’t, I can talk to Kurt and get an adult conversation. Unlike some people. And he’s not out of the woods, either, he lets Logan treat him like dirt. It’s going to stop.”  


Scott knows better than to argue with that tone in her voice.

Bed three.

He stands in his shower to cool down, letting the water flow over him. What a night.  
Jean’s fire is what attracts him to her. He just hadn’t expected to get singed quite so soon.  
He considers the exile of his own, cold bed.  
“Fuck it.” He throws on a robe.

Bed four.

The door opens to him, the rooms are beautiful, flowers bloom everywhere, in the bathroom, the shower is a warm mini waterfall, it’s opulent. The sun is just starting to tinge the sky with pink.  
Another huge bed with a single occupant.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Shift your ass over. Humph, you’re getting skinny, are you eatin’ proper?”  
“I’m fine, I _was_ sleeping.”__

_ __ _

__

Logan sprawls across the bed on his back, watching the light change from pink to orange to gold.  
Thinking. He hates thinking.  
Kurt is curled into his side, relaxed, drowsy and warm, as though it’s the most natural place in the world for him to be.

He sighs, scrubs his hand over his face. It’s rapidly dawning on him that some battles, even he can’t win.

**Author's Note:**

> You want polyamory, Mr Hickman, we’ll give you polyamory. 
> 
> 1\. Jean is nobody’s trophy.  
2\. Never underestimate the redhead.  
3\. Jean 1 Logan 0
> 
> Just posted a sequel, Healthy Aerobic Exercise, which is what happens next in Kurt’s bed. And I’m working on Jean’s breakfast meeting, but that’s not finished yet.


End file.
